<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Moment You Smiled by BreathOfThePhoenix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191868">The Moment You Smiled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathOfThePhoenix/pseuds/BreathOfThePhoenix'>BreathOfThePhoenix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, POV First Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:46:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathOfThePhoenix/pseuds/BreathOfThePhoenix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I never trusted people. I stayed to myself, opened up only to those who needed to know me, and I kept my head down. If you don’t open up, no one could hurt you or leave you.</i>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <i>There are moments in life when time stops and everything focuses. On that blustery evening, it was like nothing mattered but you.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Moment You Smiled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/gifts">LuxLouise</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the most caring, loving, selfless human I've ever had the chance of getting to know. I love you, my dear Hufflepuff. I hope this brings a smile to your face and makes up for a certain angsty fic ;)</p>
<p>Many thanks to Curly_Kay for pre-reading this. This is unbeta'd and all mistakes are my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I never trusted people. I stayed to myself, opened up only to those who needed to know me, and I kept my head down. It was lonely, but it protected me. If you don’t open up, no one could hurt you or leave you. </p>
<p>I woke up, went to work, came home, read books, repeat. Every day was the same and I had no complaints. I went out on Fridays when my mates dragged me to the pub or some party. </p>
<p>It was at the Leaky on a cold Friday night in January that I met you — that my life was turned upside down. There are moments in life when time stops and everything focuses. On that blustery evening, it was like nothing mattered but you. </p>
<p>I didn’t want to go out that night. I wanted to stay home where I was comfortable and continue with my life as I did every day. But alas, they dragged me out by the lapels of my robes, forcing me to sit with them as they told stories of their latest adventures at work. </p>
<p>You showed up late, sitting next to me in the only empty seat at the table. I glanced at you from the corner of my eye, watching as your face came to life, and it felt like the whole world stopped. </p>
<p>Five years had passed since I last saw you. Your hair was longer, more controlled, tumbling down your back in soft curls. Your painted lips turned up into a smile, a musical laugh falling from your lips and stopping my heart. You turned and looked at me, your hand reaching out to shake mine. </p>
<p>We fell into a conversation about books and policies, neither of us having to listen to our friends talk about Quidditch or the DMLE. We were stuck in our own bubble, not even noticing when everyone else left and we were the only two to remain in the pub. </p>
<p>“Come home with me?” I asked, taking your hand in mine and pressing my lips to your knuckles. </p>
<p>The most beautiful pink rose to your cheeks and you nodded. I Apparated us to my flat, immediately taking control of the situation and carrying you to my bed. Our clothing was strewn through the flat, a trail that would lead us back to where everything changed. </p>
<p>We spent hours tangled up in each other, my mouth sucking and nipping at every inch of exposed skin. I relished in the feeling of your back arching from the mattress as I pressed my mouth to your core. My name fell from your lips, crying out for me not to stop, don’t stop, never stop. I would do whatever you asked of me if only to hear you say my name like that for the rest of our lives.</p>
<p>Even as your lips curled around me, your cheeks hollowing, I was thinking of you. If I pull here or rub that or suck on this, what would you do? How else can I have you crying my name over and over and over again? </p>
<p>I fell in love with you that night. It wasn’t just the way your body reacted to mine; it was the way you looked at me afterwards, your hand lifted to brush my hair off my forehead and caress my cheek. We stayed up far too late, a heap of naked limbs, grinding together in languid movements. </p>
<p>When the sky turned from a dark black to a glowing pink, you pulled me from the bed, your back pressed to my chest. We curled up next to the window, watching the sunrise, awaiting a new day together. I feared that with the breaking dawn, you would realise what had happened and leave. But instead, you took my hand and led me back to bed, your lips meeting mine, silently telling me that this wasn’t just for one night. </p>
<p>And even now, five years later, as I stand in front of our friends and family, I’m in awe of how you still manage to stop time. The minute the doors opened and I saw you appear before me, an angel in white, everything slowed to a stop. My heart skipped a beat and my breathing halted, and it was just you. Just you and your perfect smile and the laugh that could fix anything. </p>
<p>You turned my world on its head and I never looked back. You broke down all my walls, showing me all of the beautiful things I missed because I was too busy keeping to myself. You made sure I was there for the birth of my best friend’s son — my godson — and for all of the milestones after that. I became a different person the moment you smiled at me. </p>
<p>The moment you took a lonely boy and made him feel loved. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>